The Kanes Read the Chronicles
by lalaloop112
Summary: Title says all. Sorry :P
1. Chapter 1:Introducing an OC

**WARNING**

**THIS STORY HAS ONE OC**

**WARNING NUMBER SECOND**

**SPOILERS TO PEOPLE WHO HAVEN'T READ THE WHOLE SERIES**

**IN FACT WHY NOT YOU DO SOMETHING ELSE THAN READ THIS? LIKE GO PLAY OUTSIDE LIKE SOCCER OR BASKETBALL. I'VE BEEN OUTSIDE BEFORE IT'S PRETTY NICE. OR WHY NOT YOU READ A REAL BOOK? IT'S JUST AS FUN AS READING THIS STORY FROM A HALF-INSANE FAN OF THE KANE CHRONICLES AND WARRIOR CATS.**

**DISCLAIMER: THIS FAN DOES NOT OWN THE KANE CHRONICLES. OTHERWISE IT WOULD BE A REALLY TERRIBLE SERIES, I'M A BAD WRITER (IN MY OPINION) **

**ANOTHER DISCLAIMER: SORRY IF ANYONE SOUNDS OOC (OUT OF CHARACTER)**

**Can I get another disclaimer?**

**NO**

**Darn it.**

**(PAGE BREAK :D I was too lazy to put a real one so...DEAL WITH IT :| I can run my own life here)**

About a year has passed since the Kane family has destroyed Apophis-the god of Chaos- and sealed away the other gods. Carter and Walt/Anubis were currently talking about everyone else's disappearance, and the strange kid who gave Carter an anonymous note, explaining this:

_Hello, there Carter! I finally got the books, all three of them, ha! I'd just LOVE to see the faces on you guys AFTER I finish reading the series to you! Sadly, I can't be here right now but I'll see you guys later! By the way, in about an hour, this note will burn up, so I recommend not holding it or anything. Bye~_

_From an anonymous fan who will summon you soon_

Apparently, 59 minutes have passed, and when Walt/Anubis decided to hold up the note, it starting burning. "WHAT THE FREAAAK!?" Walt/Anubis shrieked as the note was about the burn their hands. Carter only watched the note burn, but could somehow feel some kind of magic surrounding them. Both boys watched as a dark, purple portal opened right in front of them. Walt/Anubis started to immediately get up from the shock while Carter was up on his feet in seconds with his wand and Khopesh at hand. They stiffened in anticipation, for there have been no battles for the whole year and everyone was glad, but boredom started to creep in slowly with the calm. Carter was itching for combat...

Anonymous: HORUS, how could you influence Carter like that!?

Horus: HEY, it's my nature! You can't judge me because of that!

Carter: Your the one who shared your mind with me for too long!

Anonymous: OKAY SHUT UP EVERYONE LET ME CONTINUE!

Anyways, Walt/Anubis looked at Carter, and Carter, looking a bit nervous, jumped through the portal, with Walt/Anubis right behind him.

**(ANOTHER EPIC PAGE BREAK :D And poor Carter :'( I wonder how he even survived with Horus inside his brain :| )**

The boys looked around confused as they were in a room with a warm, calm green color with a fireplace. There were some leather couches (not real leather, this is just for the animal-lovers) and a TV right about the fireplace. "Where in the name of Ra are we?" muttered Walt/Anubis. Instantly after Walt/Anubis said that, a portal opened right above Carter, and Bast fell through, screeching. "WHAT IN THE- Oh Carter, I'm SO SORRY, my poor kitten!" More portals appeared from the roof, as Amos, Sadie, Felix, Jaz, and Zia fell. Isis and Horus appeared from a puff of white smoke, while Bes just walked right through the door. In a puff of red smoke, Set in his ridiculous clothing appeared, and sat on the closest couch comfortably. Walt groaned, and eventually it accidentally split Anubis and Walt.

"Um..." Sadie spoke nervously, "Walt's going to be alright...right?" A shrill of laughter was heard, and a girl with wild, black hair, a brownish blue colored glasses, and chocolate milky eyes walked through the room, wearing a simple blue jacket with a darker shade of blue stripes, jeans and a simple purple tee.

"Hey guys," she said casually, and sat at the nearest couch. Snapping her fingers, 3 books fell on top of Bes's head. "Hey! Watch it!" the dwarf god cried, but the girl calmly took the books that fell on Bes's head. "You know you guys can relax and sit down, right?" The anonymous girl spoke to everyone except Set, who was already on a couch and enjoying himself calmly. Everyone else was tensed, as all eyes were on the lone girl. "Okay, so I guess I should explain things first, Fine," she spoke. "For starters, I'm Bliss. And as for these three books-" Bliss waved the three books around, "-they are basically the written words of Carter's and Sadie's recordings. So, I'm going to read it to you."

"Wait," Amos spoke, "why do you want to do this, exactly?"

"Because I can," Bliss smirked, surprising Amos. "But you guys SHOULD know the series! More people than you know have read them! You actually have fans!"

"Um, not wanting to be rude," Isis butted in,"But what about the others, like Julius/Osiris?"

"Okay, I'll summon him too," grumbled Bliss, and POOF! Julius/Osiris stood there, confused. "Why am I even here?" asked Julius/Osiris.

"And no one can forget Thoth," a smile crept up on Bliss's face, and there was Thoth too, in the middle of a barbecue.

"Oh great, I was in the middle of a barbecue, for crying out loud!" Thoth shouted.

"Wait," Carter chirped, "Your not going to question this?"

"Oh Carter, Carter," smirked Thoth,"I don't need to. I know already."

"Oh, why did I even BOTHER," shouted Bliss as she opened the book. "I'M JUST GOING TO BEGIN!"


	2. Chapter 2:We read half of the Chapter

**So hey, guys, what up? Okay, I'll stop stalling, get to the disclaimer -.-**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN THE KANE CHRONICLES**

**CHARACTERS**

**BLISS THOTH HORUS ISIS SADIE CARTER ZIA JAZ WALT ANUBIS BES BAST JULIUS OSIRIS AMOS FELIX**

**(Insert page break here)**

"Okay, I shall begin," spoke Bliss.

**"The Red Pyramid."****  
**

** "A Death at the Needle,"** Bliss read.

"Nice way to start a story," Set said, smirking.

"-Bast rolled her eyes, and crept up behind Bliss to look at the book. "Hey, this chapter is in Carter's point of view," she said, and everyone started at Carter. Bliss continued reading.

**"We only have a few hours, so listen carefully, If you're hearing this story your already in danger. Sadie and I might be your only chance."**

"Nice for the heads up," Sadie said sarcastically.

**"Go to the school."**

"Very informative," said Bast.

**"Find the locker."**

"Even better," Thoth muttered.

**"I won't tell you which school or which locker, because if you're the right person, you'll find it. The combinations is 13/32/33."**

Julius looked at his son curiously. "Is that?"

"Yup." replied Carter.

**"By the time you finish listening, you'll know what these numbers mean."**

"But we're only hearing this because someone is reading this to us!" Amos exclaimed.

"I already told you," a frustrated Bliss growled,"this WAS a recording, until some guy called Rick Riordan published it into a series of books."

"Yes, but it doesn't explain why we must liste-read it," Anubis growled, while helping Walt get back on his feet.

"I can't even get past the first page!" whined Bliss.

"Okay, just continue!" Bast and Bes shouted, and Isis winced as Bes screamed right next to her.

**"Just remember the story we're about to tell you isn't complete yet. How it ends depends on you. The most important thing: when you open the package and find what's inside, don't keep it for longer than a week. Sure, it'll be tempting."**

"It already is," Set grinned. "And I don't even have the-" SLAP.

"Why can't I have nice things!?" Set cried as he rubbed his sore eye, received from the agitated Horus. "Continue," Horus grumbled.

**"I mean, it'll grant you almost unlimited power."**

Everyone shuddered at the thought of the wrong person getting their hands on something like that.

**"But if you possess it too long, it will consume you. Learn its secret quickly and pass it on."**

"Wha-" Walt groaned as he came back to the world.

"Should I reread this for him?" Asked Bliss.

"NOPECARRYON,"Carter shouted.

**"Hide it for the next person, the way Sadie and I did for you."**

"So full of yourself," snickered Zia.

**"Then be prepared for your life to get very interesting. Okay, Sadie is telling me to stop stalling and get on with the story. Fine. I guess it started in London, the night our dad blew up the British Museum."**

"Does the british museum have penguins?" Felix chirped.

"I don't think so, Felix," answered Jaz as she got Felix to quiet down.

**"My name is Carter Kane. I'm fourteen and my home is a suitcase."**

"Nice to know you live in a suitcase, brother," Sadie smirked.

"Not literally!" Carter groaned.

"It must be tight in a suitcase," mused Bast.

**"You think I'm kidding? Since I was eight years old, my dad and I have traveled the world. I was born in L.A. but my dad's an archaeologist, so his work takes him all over."**

Julius/Osiris then both decided to split temporarily, and Julius looked down shamefully. "I'm sorry it bothered you, Carter." Julius said.

"It doesn't bother me, dad," Carter defended. "I enjoyed it."

**"Mostly we go to Egypt, because that's his specialty. Go into a bookstore, find a book about Egypt, there's a pretty good chance it was written by Dr. Julius Kane. You want to know about how Egyptians pulled the brains out of mummies, or built the pyramids, or cursed King Tut's tomb? My dad is your man."**

Julius then decided to sit up proudly.

**"Of course, there are other reasons my dad moved around so much, but I didn't know his secret back then."**

He immediately slumped back down again.

**"I didn't go to school. My dad home-schooled me, if you can call it "home" schooling when you don't have a home."**

"You live in a suitcase, though," Set pointed out, and he received another punch, but from Walt this time.

"I just want to freakin listen!" Walt growled.

**"He sort of taught me whatever he thought was important, so I learned a lot about Egypt and basketball stats and my dad's favorite musicians."**

"Really?" Amos spoke out loud. "Huh," said Julius. "I never really realized that."

"Which is why we have a great dad," Sadie butted in, smirking. "I read a lot, though, that should count!" Carter defended, both his dad and himself.

**"I read a lot too-pretty much anything I could get my hands on, from dad's history books to fantasy novels-because I spent a lot of time sitting around in hotels and airports and dig sites in foreign countries where I didn't know anybody. My dad was always telling me to put the book down and play some ball."**

"Except," Bliss said,"nobody in Egypt really wants or knows how to play basketball."

"Exactly," Carter agreed. "DO I NEED TO HA-DI YOUR MOUTHS!?" screamed Sadie, and everyone shushed.

**"You ever try to start a game of pickup basketball in Aswan, Egypt? It's not easy."**

(insert something here)

**"Anyway, my dad trained me early to keep my possessions in a single suitcase that fits in an airplane's overhead compartment. My dad packed the same way, except he allowed an extra workbag for his archaeology tools. Rule number one: I was not allowed to look in his workbag. That's a rule I never broke until the day of the explosion."**

"In my opinion, I think rules are meant to be broken," Bliss grinned.

"Your son doesn't sound like a very fun person," Set said to Julius.

"Yeah, it does kind of sound boring,"Amos agreed.

"I bet your only saying that because you both shared the same mind," Carter grumbled, and the two immediately shutted up.

**"It happened on Christmas Eve. We were in London for visitation day with my sister, Sadie."**

"Visitation Day?" Felix piped up.

"It'll be explained in the story," Carter said. Horus and Isis just sighed. They already knew about the day due to the time they've spent inside Carter's and Sadie's minds.

"**See, Dad's only allowed two days a year with her-one in the winter, one in the summer,"**

"Why, exactly?" Amos asked.

**"-because our grandparents hate him."**

"Oh."

"That's a nice way of putting it," Julius mumbled.

**After our mom died, her parents (our grandparents) had this big court battle with Dad. After six lawyers, two fistfights, and a near fatal attack with a spatula,"**

"Near fatal?" Zia asked.

"And a spatula!?" exclaimed Jaz.

"Don't ask," Julius said.

**"(Don't ask),"**

Bast looked amusingly at Carter and Julius.

**"they won the right to keep Sadie with them in England. She was only six, two years younger than me, and they couldn't keep us both-"**

"Excuses," Carter mumbled under his breath quietly.

**"-at least, that was their excuse for not taking me. So Sadie was raised as a British schoolkid, and I traveled around with my dad. We only saw Sadie twice a year, which was fine by me."**

"Hey!" Sadie growled.

Carter just rolled his eyes. "Shut up, Sadie."

**"[Shut up, Sadie. Yes-I'm getting to that part]."**

Carter smirked at Sadie while she just glared at him, wiping the smug look off his face.

"AND THAT'S ALL FOR TODAY!" Bliss yelled, and she closed the book.

"So..." Anubis said. "Can we go now?"

"Obviously not!" Bliss grinned.

"You guys will stay here, and there is no escape with the magic barrier around you!"

"Um...okay?" Anubis and Walt both started to back away slowly.

"If you like the series so far, give it a review and follow!" Bliss smiled.

"Um Bliss, who are you talking to?" Bes asked.

"NYAHNYAHNYAH..." Bliss screeched.

"follow?"

**END OF THIS CHAPTER**

**FOLLOW? PLZ? PLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPLZPZLZLZPAZLPZLPZLZPZLPZLPZLZPZLPZLZPLZPZLPZLPZLZPZL...ETCETCETCETCETCTETCTETC.**


	3. Chapter 3

**HELLO NARRATOR/FAN HERE :D **

**Okay, so I just want to explain why some characters might be OOC (possibly?) and why I might not update often**

**1) I haven't read the series in a long time, doing this story is refreshing my memory**

**2) I have a lot of schoolwork because teachers like to do that to you (I love being challenged, though) so yeah**

**So, every time I add a chapter, I will give away lots of cookies :D (at least, virtual ones)**

**Here's a cookie :D (and not the bad kind that looks into your computer or whatever) (::) (::)**

**CHARACTERS**

**THOTH HORUS ISIS SADIE CARTER JAZ ZIA ANUBIS WALT JULIUS AMOS OSIRIS**

**Now on to the disclaimer :|**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE KANE CHRONICLES or I'd be a suckish author ._. (not that Rick Riordan's writing sucks, I think mine does X|)**

After a day, Bliss woke up, showered, and walked into the living room, where apparently everyone she summoned was there, except for Felix.

"Umm," Bliss said. "Where in the name of Ra did Felix go?"

Sadie answered for everyone. "Felix and his penguins kinda...yeah. I think I would've died of suffocation."

"Sure you would," Carter grumbled. "At least Felix doesn't have to worry about this...I hope he gets a lawyer or something."

Sadly, Felix was actually back at the mansion, trying to fix an explosion he caused with his penguins and cookies (don't ask.)

"Well, I don't know how you guys feel, but the sooner we finish reading the series, the bet-" Bliss tried to say.

"JUST GET STARTED!" Bast screeched. "I don't want to be trapped in HEEERRRRRREeeeee.."

"Okay, okay."

**"So anyway, my dad and I had just flown to Heathrow after a couple of delays. It was a drizzly, cold afternoon."**

Bast shivered noticeably. (You should know most cats dislike water.)

**"The whole taxi ride into the city, my dad seemed kind of nervous."**

"Osiris? Nervous?" Set laughed, since he finally got his mouth back after it was destroyed. (temporarily)_  
_

"Hey, I'm just me right now, though!" Julius argued. "Osiris is sitting right next to me!" And indeed, he was.

**"Now, my dad is a big guy. You wouldn't think anything could make him nervous."**

Julius sat up proudly.

**"He has dark brown skin like mine, piercing brown eyes, a bald head, and a goatee, so he looks like a buff evil scientist."**

Everyone except Julius and Carter bursted into laughter.

"That," Jaz said,"Is just plain funny."

"Agreed," Zia shouted to Jaz over the laughter. (almost forgot both of them)

**"That afternoon he wore his cashmere winter coat and his best brown suit, the one he used for public lectures. Usually he exudes so much confidence that he dominates any room he walks into, but sometimes-like that afternoon-I saw another side to him that I didn't really understand. He kept looking over his shoulder like we were being hunted."**

"And indeed you were," Amos commented.

**" 'Dad?' I said as we were getting off the A-40. 'What's wrong?' 'No sign of them,' he muttered. Then he must've realized he'd spoken aloud, because he looked at me kind of startled. 'Nothing, Carter. Everything's fine."**

"Your father sounds like a terrible liar," Bes told Carter.

"In case you haven't noticed," Julius pointed out,"I'm right here."

"Oh." Bes simply replied. "Well then, hi Julius!"

**"Which bothered me because my dad's a terrible liar."**

"I can't believe even you son knew that," Set spoke.

"Shut up," Carter growled.

**"I always knew when he was hiding something, but I also knew no amount of pestering would get the truth out of him."**

Julius slumped down. "I'm sorry I couldn't tell you earlier," Julius murmured. Carter walked over to his father to try and comfort him then, as so did Osiris.

**"He was probably trying to protect me, though from what I didn't know."**

Julius seemed to become even sadder, if it was possible in the state he was in.

**"Sometimes I wonder if he had some dark secret in his past, some old enemy following him, maybe; but the idea seemed ridiculous. Dad was an archaeologist."**

"..."

**"The other thing that troubled me: Dad was clutching his work bag. Usually when he does that, it mean we're in danger. Like the time gunmen stormed our hotel in Cairo."**

Everyone then stared at Carter, most giving a _How-in-the-hell-did-you-survive? _look.

**"I heard shots coming from the library and ran downstairs to check on my dad. By the time I got there, he was just calmly zipping-up his workbag while three unconscious hung by their feet from the chandelier, their robes falling over their heads so you could see their boxer shorts."**

Zia tried to stop from laughing, but only ending up crying because it seemed so believable yet crazy, and everyone else ended up joining in on the laugh.

**"Dad claimed not to have witnessed anything, and in the end the police blame a freak chandelier malfunction. Another time, we got caught in a riot in Paris. My dad found the nearest parked car, pushed me into the backseat, and told me to stay down. I pressed myself against the floorboards and kept my eyes shut tight. I could hear dad in the driver's seat, rummaging in his bag, mumbling something to himself while the mob yelled and destroyed things outside."**

"I thought you'd be calling the mob terrorists then.."Bliss spoke.

"Just continue, why worry about my speech?"Carter whined.

** "A few minutes later he told me it was safe to get up. Every other car on the block had been overturned and set on fire. Our car had been freshly washed polished, and several twenty-euro notes have been tucked under the windshield wipers."**

"Ha! That must have been at least a bit of relief for you!" Bliss laughed.

"...Okay, maybe it was, but at least shut up and continue." Carter answered sternly.

"Whatever." Came the simple reply.

**"Anyway, I'd come to respect the bag."**

"That sounds pretty weird," Walt said.

"That's because Carter's insane," Sadie told Walt.

"WHY DID I BOTHER TO RECORD THIS!?" Carter yelled (or, you could say screamed) in frustration.

"Okay, back to the story, just get on with it before someone explodes," Bes told Bliss.

"Can't," Bliss said. "I really need a serious break."

"My life is ruined," Carter whimpered as he covered his face.

"If you like this story so far, follow and review!" Bliss said. "If there's anything you don't like, review and tell me about it!"

"I think the girl IS insane," Bast murmured.

"If only you knew," Thoth shook his head sadly, as he was the god of _knowledge, _he knew EVERYTHING.

"I'll go and try to put back Carter's life," Bliss mumbled, and shuffled towards the small guy in the corner of the living room.

**(STORYBREAK HERE [literally, let's see what the characters do during their storybreak :D])**

"..." The room became silent after Bliss left the room.

"Hey Anubis," Sadie said as she broke the silence. "Do you know a-noob-is?"

"No," Anubis replied, not getting the joke. Sadie just rolled her eyes.

"It's a joke," Sadie said. "Don't you get it?"

"No."

"I can't believe you've still hadn't caught up with the present yet."

"I'll explain what a-noob-is to Anubis," Carter rolled his as he spoke, but smiled a little.

He then whipped out a blackboard out of nowhere, and began writing on it with a golden chalk. "First, Anubis, do you know what a 'newbie' is?"

"Yeeee- no." Anubis answered.

"Okayyy," Carter continued. "A newbie is an _informal noun_. The only definition for it means an inexperienced newcomer to a particular activity, like for you Anubis, probably the whole world."

"Hey!" Walt butted in. "It's not Anubis's fault he hasn't been around the world for about thous- wait, nevermind, I see where your going."

"Anyway," Carter continued,"The word 'newbie' hasn't been used as much until 2010, where the word has been used A LOT."

"Just get to the part about noobs!" Sadie cried.

"Okay, so a noob is basically the same thing as a newbie, except it's usually used in a more harmful way, or it can be used for being new to computers and stuff."

"However, the word 'noob' is used more commonly than 'newbie', which is interesting beca-"

"STOPTEACHINGUS!" Jaz and Zia screamed. "We get the stupid idea!"

"Okay, let me try this again," Sadie said. "Anubis, do you know what a-noob-is?"

"Yes," Anubis replied.

"This is going to be a long day," Sadie groaned.

"I'm sorry," Anubis whimpered.

**:| Even my brother got the joke, and he's like, almost an idiot.**

**(Anubis:SHUT UP! It's not my fault I didn't get it!)**

**WTH how did you get past the magical barrier!  
(Anubis:I didn't. Only my mind did.)**

** That. Is. Creepy. Luckily I placed another barrier :P**

**(Anubis: Darn it)**

**LIKE IT? FOLLOW AND REVIEW :D **

**HATE IT OR THINK IT NEEDS IMPROVEMENT? REVIEW AND TELL ME  
WANNA SEE MORE OR DIFFERENT CHARACTERS? REVIEW AND TELL MEH **

**YOU GET THE IDEA :|**

**Nothing to see here :P **

**(TROLOLOLOLOL) watch?v=gkTb9GP9lVI**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHARACTERS:**

**THOTH HORUS ISIS CARTER SADIE WALT ANUBIS (Felix joined :D) SET JULIUS AMOS OSIRIS BAST BES JAZ ZIA (this is like my reminder to who is here :P)**

**Hey people, what's up? :D**

**So anyways, we were at the part where Carter felt like his life was ruined because he respected a bag, right?**

**(Carter: Please shut up.)**

**Fine. Get to the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE KANE CHRONICLES. NOBODY BUT RICK RIORDAN DOES. WTH AM I EVEN SAYING? YOU PEOPLE SHOULD KNOW THIS. WHY IN THE NAME OF RA WOULD THIS BE ILLEGAL WITHOUT THE DISCLAIMER, EVEN THOUGH EVERYONE FREAKIN KNOWS THE SERIES BELONGS TO ?**

**Shut up, Disclaimer.**

**LET US GET ON WITH THE SHOW :D**

**(Insert line break here :3)**

"Okay, I'm back," Bliss says as she gives Carter some anti-depression pills.

"How do I know if you're not going to poison me?" Carter says darkly.

"Fine! If you don't want to take it."

"Just get on with the story!" Bast yowls.

"I will," Bliss mumbles. "Just let me-" **KAAAAAAAAAAAAABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!**

Felix broke into the house with his massive mob of penguins. "Hello! Sadie, I think I broke the mansion," Felix squeaked.

Sadie and Walt(and Anubis, he shared Walt's mind for a long time) sighed. "I'll fix it after we get back," Sadie mumbled.

"Umm, let's just get on with the show," Bliss said. "That is, after I fix my house."

**(Line break here :P This is the part when Bliss works to fix the house._. nothin interesting happens there.)**

"Okay," Bliss sighed, as she painted the last wall. "I think we're ready, now. Felix, you can keep a penguin, but CONTROL IT."

"Okay," Felix squealed.

"Can we begin?" Bes asked. "I want to get to the part when I come in."

Bliss rolled her eyes.

**"It was our good luck charm."**

"Then I wish I had it now," Bliss said, with enough sarcasm in it that it even surprised Sadie (Sadie: only a little!).

**"But when my dad kept it close, it meant we were going to need good luck. We drove through the city center, heading east toward my grandparent's flat. We passed the golden gates of Buckingham Palace, the big stone column in Trafalgar Square. London is a pretty cool place, but after you've traveled for so long, all cities start to blend together."**

"I wish I could travel all around the world," Bliss said.

"You wouldn't enjoy it," Carter argued. "You'd never have a real home."

Bast rolled her eyes. "A cat's home is everywhere. We could live in alleys, or on rooftops."

Anubis growled. "So can canines."

"Except they end up dying of loneliness," Bast smirked. They both ended up turning into their animal forms and clawing each other almost into shreds.

"HA-DI!" Sadie screamed, and ended up exploding a chair right next to the jackal and cat. In the end, Anubis got a broken leg, Bast got a broken arm, and both got a black eye.

"May I continue?" Bliss said impatiently.

Everyone nodded except for Set and Thoth, who were busy eating barbecued ribs.

**"Other kids I meet sometimes say , 'Wow, you're so lucky you get to travel so much.' But it's not like we spend our time sightseeing or having a lot of money to travel in style. We've stayed in some pretty rough places, and we hardly every stay anywhere longer than a few days. Most of the time it feels like we're fugitives rather than tourists. I mean, you wouldn't thi-"**

"I can't believe you cooked this," Set interrupted as he was eating the barbecued ribs Thoth apparently cooked.

"SHH! We're trying to listen to a story Felix whined quietly.

"Fine." Was the answer Felix got, from both Thoth and Set.

**"I mean, you wouldn't think my dad's work was dangerous. He does lectures on topics like 'Can Egyptian Magic Really Kill You?' and 'Favorite Punishments in the Egyptian Underworld' and other stuff people wouldn't care about."**

"I don't have to learn that stuff, do I?" Felix whimpered to Jaz and Zia.

"Err...That depends on Carter and Sadie," Zia replied nervously. "I'd be okay, as long as Julius doesn't teach us it..."

"Hey!" Julius protested. "That's just how my son sees me, (no offense, Carter my boy)!"

Carter laughed nervously before running back into his corner of the room again. This time, Felix's penguin walked (err, waddled) over to Carter.

"Guys, your like, destroying Carter's life," Bliss said. "I could just write a whole story about Carter not having enough fans."

"Shut up, I don't want to be lectured by a fan, either!" Walt groaned.

"Fine, but seriously, I don't want to like, destroy the poor dude or something," Bliss insisted.

**"But like I said, there's that other side to him. He's always very cautious, checking every hotel room before he lets me walk into it. He'll dart into a museum to see some artifacts, take a few notes, and rush out again like he's afraid to be caught on the security cameras."**

"Your afraid of security cameras?" Amos said, surprised. (Almost forgot him. Pity, I really like him X| )

"It never said I was, but just to let you know, I totally am," Julius tried to say sarcastically.

"You sound more like your serious about being scared of cameras than sarcastic," Bliss pointed out.

"Just read on," Julius urged, giving Amos a sharp glare.

**"One time when I was younger, we raced across the Charles de Gaulle airport to catch a last-minute flight, and Dad didn't relax until the plane was off the ground, I asked him point blank what he was running from, and he looked at me like I'd just pulled the pin out of a grenade."**

Julius looked guilty again, but Carter came to his father's aid, and it seemed he was comforting him about trying to protect them and stuff.

** "For a second I was scared he might actually tell me the truth. Then he said, "Carter, it's nothing." As if "nothing" were the most terrible thing in the world. ****After that, I decided maybe it was better not to ask questions**."

"Is that why Carter isn't so...troublesome?" Bliss asked Julius. "I would've liked siblings that weren't as annoying as cat- I mean, parrots." Bast flinched at the remark, but didn't bother to fight it. After all, she just broke her arm trying to fight a jackal-headed god (sorry, Anubis.)

"**My grandparents, the Fausts, live in a housing development near Canary Wharf, right on the banks of the River Thames. The taxi let us off at the curb, and my dad asked the driver to wait.****We were halfway up the walk when Dad froze. He turned and looked behind us.'****What?' I asked.****Then I saw the man in the trench coat. He was across the street, leaning against a big dead tree. He was barrel shaped, with skin the color of roasted coffee. His coat and black pinstriped suit looked expensive. He had long braided hair and wore a black fedora pulled down low over his dark round glasses."**

"Amos," everyone said at once.

"And also," Bliss said. "This is the end of this chapter. Follow and review!" :D

"I'm starting to think you are going insane," Anubis said.

"Shut up, Noob."

"Hey! That's offensive! Don't make me-" _**KABOOOOM!**_

Felix scraemed as he accidentally summoned a huge amount of penguins. And apparently, all of them towards the argueing Anubis and Bliss.

"Ugh...I think I broke every single bone...follow still...please.." Bliss mumbled before passing out.


	5. IM B(AAA)CK

**JUST WANT TO TELL YOU PEOPLE**

**I'VE BEEN BACK FROM A LONG BREAK, AND NOW I HAVE A LOT OF SCHOOL WORK**

**so... story is not canceled, it's just on hold. **

**:| sorry**

**(::) (::)**


End file.
